Trente
by queerelenagilbert
Summary: Thirty Prompts. Thirty Drabbles. Thirty words or less. Written for Lily's Challenge on Megsy42's Forum. Various Pairings.
1. Love

**Written for Lily's 30 Romance Prompts,30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge, where we were given 30 prompts and a 30 chapter story had to be written with each prompt inspiring a drabble of upto 30 words.**

Story will be updated everyday, 3 drabbles a day.

* * *

><p><em>.:Love:.<em>

_(Teddy/Victoire)_

She lay on the beach, her legs pressed against his as he sat beside her, staring at her.

He traced something beside her head.

_'Love.'_

He smiled. She beamed.


	2. Dream

_.:Dream:._

_(Sirius/Lily)_

He pressed his lips to her soft ones.

He pushed her back, her dark red hair fanned on the grass. Her eyes twinkled. He blinked.

It was just a dream.


	3. Marriage

_.:Marriage:._

_(Draco/Astoria)_

They stared at each other, then at the shattered glass.

Tears poured down her face. He stepped close and hugged her.

"It's a tough time. We're fine. It's fine."


	4. Forever

_.:Forever:._

_(Snape/Lily)_

He knelt, the water lily in his hand shaking. He placed it before her name (not his).

_"A water lily. A sign of friendship."_

_"Friends?"_

_"Forever."_


	5. Heart Broken

_.:Heart Broken:._

_(Teddy/Roxanne)_

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

She swallowed. Her heart soared, bursting with joy.

He came closer and opened his mouth.

Her heart –

"See you later, kid."

– broke.


	6. Flirt

_.:Flirt:._

_(Fred/Angelina)_

He sat, feet propped on the table.

"Have you got a band-aid? I hurt myself when I fell for you."

"You should ask Pomfrey."

His jaw dropped open. She smirked.


	7. Proposal

_.:Proposal:._

_(Lorcan/Lily Luna)_

_He ran, his little legs carrying him fast._

_"Miss Ginny?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'll marry Lily one day."_

_"Splendid."_

She smiled and remembered, twenty years later.

"Okay. Let's get hitched."


	8. Photographs

_.:Photographs:._

_(Bellatrix/Sirius)_

The two eldest heirs laughed and squealed, their identical shiny black hair bouncing as they jumped.

He was dead.

She killed him.

And now she had only these to remember.


	9. Loss

_.:Loss:._

_(Harry/Ginny)_

His head lolled to the side and her heart plummeted too fast to comprehend.

Her stomach squeezed tightly and her lips quivered.

Her eyes stung.

She was empty.


	10. Together

_.:Together:._

_(Bill/Fleur)_

She nodded rapidly. Her eyes squeezed shut, as pain hit her and she cried out.

"Stay wiz me," she gasped.

"Always."

_Elle peut le faire, s'ils sont ensemble._


	11. Funny

_.:Funny:._

_(Percy/Audrey)_

She walked in and dropped the folders. She doubled over laughing, breath leaving her body.

"What?" he asked, looking down at his yellow poncho, green tights and combat boots.


	12. Prince Charming

_.:Prince Charming:. _

_(Dean/Lavender)_

She whimpered on the floor as she searched for somebody, anybody.

She gasped. Somebody leaned over and warm hands pulled her up, and she only thought:

_My prince charming._


	13. Date

_.:Date:._

_ (George/Angelina)_

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

She huffed, looking at the bare field. What a date.

He grinned as fireworks split the air in shimmering lights.

Wow.

What a date.


	14. Holiday

_.:Holiday:._

_(Luna/Rolf)_

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Vacation," he said, wrapping his arms around her. Excitement filled her.

"Where?" she breathed.

He grinned.

"I heard that the Crumple Hor-"

She kissed him.


	15. Money

_.:Money:._

_(Remus/Nymphadora)_

They stared at the tag hanging from the pram. He swallowed and looked at her.

"Maybe-"

"I'll ask mum for a loan."

"Don't –"

She waddled out of the shop.


	16. Pregnant

_.:Pregnant:._

_(Molly/Arthur)_

He shuffled through the pending bills. She bit her lip.

They looked at the twins.

He cracked a smile.

"Maybe it'll be a girl?"

Hope inflated inside her.


	17. Roses

_.:Roses:._

_(Ron/Hermione)_

_She sat at the dresser, combing through her messy curls. He came up and placed a single red rose in front of her. _

_She smiled._

"Her name?"

"Rose. Rose Weasley."


	18. Virgin

_.:Virgin:._

_(Rose/Scorpius)_

His eyes widened as she removed her robe. A flush spread across her skin.

He kissed her cheek.

And she knew what she was doing as her lips found his.


	19. Future

_.:Future:._

_(Sybil/ Whoever)_

Her eyes grew round behind her glasses as he pressed his lips to hers.

"What now?" she whispered.

He pointed at her crystal ball, smiling.

"You tell me."


	20. Wedding

_.:Wedding:._

_(Rodolphus/Bellatrix)_

His tie was tight, the robes hot. The flowers smelt weird. His hands were sweating.

She pulled back, a black curl escaping from her veil.

It was perfect.


	21. I Love You

_.:I Love You:._

_(James/Lily)_

Her eyes opened as his lips moved across her bare back. She yawned, smiling.

His fingers traced swirls, then words.

"I."

"Love."

"You."

She flipped over and kissed him.


	22. Dance

_.:Dance:._

_(Hagrid/Olympe)_

Her fingers fiddled with her skirt. He grinned and led her to the floor.

He put his arm around her and it fit.

She danced like never before.


	23. Home

_.:Home:._

_(Xenophilius/ Mrs. Lovegood)_

He dropped the band and she opened her eyes, squinting at the giant structure. It looked a bit like a rook.

"It's not much. I mean, it's-"

"Home."

He grinned.


	24. Relief

_.:Relief:._

_(Andromeda/Ted)_

"Let's talk."

His heart stopped. She was going back to her family; leaving him. He knew it.

"We're having a baby."

He actually laughed, relaxing back into the couch.


	25. Cheating

_.:Cheating:._

_(Cecilia/Tom Riddle Sr.)_

Where had he gone? She walked faster, reaching the hillock.

His eyes sparkled, while he held hands with the Gaunt girl, adoration masking his face.

Her heart crumbled to pieces.


	26. Different

_.:Different:._

_(Hannah/Neville)_

He looked like a kid in a shop as he sat, prodding the plant.

He was different from the others. She smiled.

He looked up. She flushed.


	27. Beginning

_.:Beginning:._

_(Salazar/Rowena)_

She bit her lip, her eyes shining as the four of them stood before the castle.

Her eyes found his and he smiled. They walked in, throwing open the doors.


	28. Holding Hands

_.:Holding Hands:._

_ (Narcissa/Lucius)_

She knelt before the body, her throat closed.

Tears fell from her eyes as she took a shuddering breath.

He reached and took her hand and she held on tightly.


	29. Sparkle

_.:Sparkle:._

_(Pansy/Blaise)_

They sat at the bank, their feet dipped into the water.

He felt the metal and looked down at the diamond ring, sparkling in the sunlight.

She squeezed his hand.


	30. Beauty

_.:Beauty:._

_(Bloody Baron/Grey Lady)_

Sorrow filled his dead heart as she sneered at him from across the hall.

He glided dragging his chains, leaving behind the most beautiful thing he'd ever known.


End file.
